


7 1/2 Months

by Anica



Series: Hanni-verse [38]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Arson, Cannibalism, Cravings, Dialogue Heavy - I think, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Insecurity, M/M, Mostly Will-Centric, Mpreg, Murder by Arson, Post Mpreg, Protective Hannibal, Randomness, Will Knows, sexy stuff, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the months that are leading up to Hanni's birth. </p><p>They're mostly filled with Will touching his belly and waking up Hannibal in the middle of the night to chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta - did my best... No! Don't leave! 
> 
> I was told I owe a little extra fluff after the last one - hope this is enough. 
> 
> And yeah, okay, so it's not really 7 1/2 months (which makes sense if you read The Best Papa) ... but I really liked the title.

“I want fried pickles.”

Dr. Hannibal Lecter’s eyes fluttered open and then closed again. If he remained still, and made no sudden movements, he could pretend to still be asleep.

“Are you up?” Will Graham asked, grinning in the darkness of the older man’s bedroom as he poked him. “I _need_ fried pickles.”

“You’re imagining things, my good Will,” the ever calm voice of the doctor whispered. “You are simply dreaming. You’re alone in your own house with no one for company but the dogs and absolutely no one to make you fried pickles at four in the morning.”

“I want them so bad,” Will groaned, biting the doctor’s shoulder.

“That is rather unfortunate.”

“You’re going to be such a mean daddy,” Will frowned, then laid a kiss over the area he had been biting. “Which is fine by me because then I’ll be the favorite.”

“If you do not go to sleep this instant I will show you a mean daddy,” Hannibal warned. He couldn’t be sure if it was Will’s job or his nerves that were keeping him up but he was quickly losing his patience. He survived on much less sleep for longer periods of time, and so had Will, but in his present condition it wasn’t healthy for the man or the life growing inside him.

“Sorry,” Will mumbled against him, laying his head down over the other’s heart.

Hannibal sighed. “In all honesty, I'm not sure what a fried pickle is and how one goes about making it.”

Will shrugged. "Forget it."

Hannibal frowned and did the only thing he could. He reached for his tablet and made his way to the kitchen. Will smiled, moving to where he could still feel his Hannibal's warmth and waited.

Twenty five minutes later when Hannibal went to collect Will, he found the younger man sleeping.

Hannibal sighed, but couldn't bring himself to be annoyed with his lover. He was curled around the doctor's pillow, snoring softly, appearing much too sweet - more than a man of his appearance had the right to be. If it wasn’t for the abomination waiting for them in the kitchen, Hannibal would have happily replaced the pillow in Will’s arms and played with the curls until he too fell asleep.

***

“Will, we are reaching the end of the first trimester,” Hannibal said over breakfast. “It’s time you told Jack what is happening. Your field work will have to be limited.”

“He is not going to take it well,” Will winced, picking at the sweet bread on his plate. It was one the few things that didn’t make him nausea in the mornings. Will liked how Hannibal would eat it too so that the smell of his preferred breakfast would not make the other sick.

“It doesn’t matter what his feeling are on the subject,” Hannibal told him firmly. “You cannot let him bully you. You have our child’s well-being to consider.”

“I don’t need the guilt trip,” Will muttered and pushed his plate away.

“That was not my intention,” Hannibal’s tone did soften as he pushed the plate back in front of Will. “Please eat just a bit more. You’ve barely touched it.”

“Stop it!” Will snapped, only to apologize it the next breath. “How much longer are the mood swings going to last?”

“About six months,” Hannibal said, covering Will’s hand with his own. “Your morning sickness will soon be gone and next week when we see your doctor, we can find out our child’s gender.”

“Some people like to be surprised.” He started to pick at his food again as he turned his hand, letting their fingers lace together.

“It will either be a boy or a girl,” Hannibal said, with what seemed like very little emotion. It still seemed unreal to him. His future child was only distinguished by Will’s symptoms and the stage of the pregnancy. “Not much of a surprise.”

Will snorted and looked down at this plate, his free hand going around his stomach. “Let’s move,” he said. “Somewhere close to the water.”

“You’re going to have to talk to Jack,” Hannibal told him, rising and dropping a chaste kiss on his head as he picked up their plates. “Would you like to do it together?”

Will glared at him until he took the plates into the kitchen.

The last thing he needed was Jack to be his usual insensitive self and say something that Hannibal would find offensive. On the other hand… he just might get his house by the water.

***

“Pregnant?” Jack echoed, eyes narrowing first on Will’s face and then his stomach. He seemed confused, as if he had actually expected to see something move under the profiler’s shirt. “You’re pregnant?”

“Yes,” Will said, hand rubbing the back of his head to help with the awkwardness.

“How?”

Will raised a brow and waited for the other man to cringe.

“I don’t mean-” Jack shook his head, looking slightly disgusted, and groaned. “Are you going to keep it?”

Will didn’t respond that time either, just glared at the larger man until he got an equally awkward apology.

“I can’t be in the field for much longer,” Will told him, dropping his eyes.

“I knew it!” Jack charged, standing much too close, moving much too fast. “I knew this relationship with Hannibal would cause problems.”

“It’s not a problem, it’s a baby,” Will told him, stepping away and looked up to meet his eyes.

Jack looked like he’s fighting back inappropriate words but it was no use. Will could hear them. He stormed off without another word and for once, Jack had the good sense not to follow. The unspoken words hung between them and Will did his best to banish them.

His child was going to be perfectly healthy and happy.

He hoped.

***

“Hey, Will!” Alana smiled as she came into to his classroom. “Ready to grab some lunch?”

“Yeah,” Will sighed. It was long, drawn out, and heavy which was more than enough to make her pause.

“Is something wrong? Is it Hannibal?”

“What?” Will shook his head. “No, Hannibal is fine. We’re fine.”

“And what about you?”

“Me?” Will smiled at her obvious concern. “I’m good.” A doubtful look forced him to add; “really, I am.”

“Then what’s wrong?” She asked, coming to sit on his desk. “And don’t tell me it’s nothing. I know you better than that by now.”

“I wasn’t going to say nothing,” Will said. “Though it really is nothing.” His smile softened as he looked past her for a moment “Well, It’s definitely something but not of the wrong variety.”

“I think I’m following so far.” Her smile matched his. “Tell me.”

“Hannibal had wanted us to tell you together, but chances are you’re going to hear about it before the day is over and I rather you hear it-”

“-are you getting married?” She interrupted and Will choose to ignore the frown on her face.

“No! Do I look like the marrying type?” Will snorted, then laughed because he really hadn’t thought of himself as the knocked up type either. “I’m pregnant.”

“You’re … oh,” Alana’s eyes went incredibly wide, and Will wasn’t offended by her shock, male pregnancy were still a very rare thing after all. A few seconds later she was hugging him. She pulled back, letting him see her grin. “Congratulations! This is wonderful! It is wonderful, isn't it? ”

“Yeah,” Will nodded, laughing again, hands going to his stomach. He couldn’t stop himself. Throughout the day, his hand seemed to move on his own, covering his stomach and protecting it from the world.

“When are you due?”

“End of February.”

“How is Hannibal taking all of this?” She asked, moving back to lean against the desk.

“Still in shock I think, happy, nervous as all hell, but don’t let him know I told you.”

She chuckled at the idea of her mentor being nervous or upset that Will gave his secret away. “Want me to pretend I don’t know so the two of you can tell me together?”

“If you’re acting skill are enough to fool him, then I’ll be a little worried for all of our sakes,” Will told her with a teasing grin as he got up and gathered his things.

“I was only looking out for you.” She smiled at him and took his arm.

“That’s very kind of you but he isn’t allowed to get upset with me,” Will reminded her and ran a hand over his stomach again.

***

Hannibal had been escorting his patient out, a woman who was a few years younger than himself, when he saw Will in the waiting room. The younger man gave him a sheepish grin, biting his lower lip, and looking away until the stranger had closed the door behind herself.

“How long until your next appointment?” Will asked, rudely cutting off Hannibal’s greeting, and making his way into the office, forcing the other to quickly follow.

“In just a little less than twenty minutes,” Hannibal said, trying to frown at the younger man but finding it difficult when the other would not meet his gaze. “Will, I am always available to speak with you but-”

A rude snort interrupted Hannibal as the office door slammed behind him and he was pushed against it. Will let out a shaky breath as he pressed his body against the taller man. “I did not come here to speak with you,” he said, voice barely controlled as he rolled his hips, letting the other feel the strain in the front of his pants. “I jerked off in the in bathroom at the academy because my shirt smelled like you. I thought I got it out of my system but I was so wrong.” Will buried his face in the crook of Hannibal’s neck, breathing him in, “I need you.”

“Will…” Hannibal head went back, banging softly against the office door as he tried to compose himself.

“Please,” Will begged him sweetly, nose nuzzling his neck, small kisses and nips on the skin. “I want you so much it hurts.”

Hannibal groaned, hands finding their way into Will’s curls, pulling him back so he could kiss him, slowly at first, but turning more forceful when the other moaned. His hands went to the other's pants as he walked him backwards towards the chaise lounge.

"We don't have much time," Hannibal said, managing to sound apologetic as he eased Will on to his back.

"I'm not here for sonnets and honey dust," Will said, tugging his jeans and boxers off, growling in frustration when they got stuck on his boots. With a whimper he fell back against the cushions. 

Hannibal chuckled as he kneeled on the floor, taking Will’s foot one at a time to help pull the boots off and then the pants. “Even if it might be inappropriate, I will enjoy this increased sex drive while it lasts. In women it is even common to frequently orgasm during sleep while expecting.”

“Wow,” Will groaned again as he raised himself on an elbow. “I’m so horny right now that I actually don’t give a fuck about the bullshit you’re spewing.”

Hannibal tsked, dry fingers ran up his leg and over his opening. It was meant as a warning but Will only moaned again, biting his lips as his hips twitched in an attempt to push further into the older man’s hand. Before any further comment could be made, Will reached out and grabbed Hannibal by his tie, bringing him close. “The lube was in my pocket. You better hurry up if you don’t want your patients to hear me scream your name... or anything else that happens to cross my mind.”

Fifteen minutes later, when Will was boneless and still gaged with the tie, he regretted the threat but not enough to reach up and remove it, choosing to focus on his breathing instead as he watched Hannibal straighten his suit and withdraw a new tie from his desk.

He left the office slightly shaken but feeling better. The patient in the waiting room had looked upset when the door first opened but taking in Will’s appearance in, she instantly calmed. She reassured the doctor that she had not minded waiting a few extra minutes, it was obvious that the gentleman before her needed that time to pull himself together.

***

“Is this your first?” the sonogram technician, Samantha, asked as Will laid down and lifted his shirt.

“Yeah, first and last.” Will said, feeling her nervousness. She had never done this to a man before. His hands shook because hers did.

“Congratulation,” she said, with a nervous chuckle but her smile was sincere. “Let’s get this set up. I’m sure you’re excited to see him or her. Did you want to know the sex of the baby today?”

“He’s a doctor,” Will said, a head nod towards Hannibal who quietly sat, and took a hold of his hand.

“Well then I’ll leave it up to him,” she said, spreading the cold jelly on Will’s stomach.

The machine came to life and a moment later an image appeared on the screen. She moved it around a bit before pausing and glancing back at Hannibal.

“Oh,” the doctor said, his free hand covering his mouth. It still didn’t feel real. It wouldn’t be until he got to hold the baby, but this, now, was more than he expected. He would have been shocked by his own physical reaction, the way his heart skipped a beat, the way he gasped, and brought a hand up to his lips if he was aware of anything except the movement on the screen.

“What? What is it?” Will asked, concerned. He looked between the older man and the screen, wishing he knew what the other saw. Worst case scenarios ran through his mind before the doctor’s ever calm voice eased his fears.

“It’s a boy,” Hannibal said, a smile peeking out from underneath his hand, eyes still glued to the screen. “We’re having a boy.”

“Did you pick out a name yet?” Samantha asked.

“Hannibal.”

“Hmm?” Hannibal turned his head when he heard his name, reluctant to take his eyes off the screen.

“Our baby’s name,” Will smiled, eyes on the monitor, and brought the older man’s hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles. He had known, or perhaps had just imagined, that they would have a son. Full of energy, brave, and sweet, and Will could not imagine a more worthy name for a little boy that would have to face the world one day. Whether it was simply because he had two fathers or two monsters, only time would tell. “Hannibal Lecter Jr.”

“Will…”

“Do you not want to give this child your name?” his attention momentarily pulled away from the screen.

“I want nothing more but-”

“-stop.” Will shook his head, eyes returning to the little profile on the screen, the tiny fist.... “I’m sure. It’s perfect.”

“Count Hannibal Lecter the Ninth,” Hannibal said, testing the name and finding himself smiling again. He understood what it meant, the trust Will was showing, and the responsibility that now lay on his shoulders. He was no longer solely responsible for himself. 

Throughout the rest of the day, the name ran through his mind a countless number a times, never failing to amaze him.

***

“Hannibal!”

“If you want ice cream, Will,” Hannibal spoke into his pillow, “you will need to get it yourself.”

Will didn’t respond, just grabbed Hannibal’s hand and placed it over his stomach. A moment later the older man was sitting up, grinning in the dark room.

“Our little peanut is kicking back,” Will laughed.

“He is no longer a peanut,” Hannibal chuckled. It had been a term of endearment that Will insisted on using long before they knew the gender of their child and the baby was nothing more than a small ball of cells within him. Hannibal had not approved but now thought he might miss the affectionate term.

“No,” Will sighed, laying back. “No, he’s not, hu?”

“Our boy is growing.”

”What do you think he’ll look like?” Will asked, relaxing against the other’s chest.

“Like you, if we are lucky,” Hannibal said. He laid a kiss on Will’s neck and breathed in deeply. His hand laid gently on the stomach, waiting for the next sign of life from their son.

“I hope he’s nothing like me,” Will muttered.

“I would prefer if you did not speak about yourself in such ways,” Hannibal spoke into his hair. There was that stern edge in his voice that caught Will by surprise every time. “With the exception of the kind of people you seem to attract, you, Will Graham, are exceptional in every way.”

“I guess it won’t matter what kind of people he attracts, Papa wouldn’t let anything happen to his little boy.” Will rubbed a hand over his stomach. ”No, Papa would cut out their best pieces and feed them to our guests. That’s what Papa would do.”

“Papa, hmm?” Hannibal chuckled behind him.

“Yea, you can be Papa. I’ll be daddy. What do you think?”

“I think I love it.”

***

“Is your boyfriend glaring at me?” Beverly whispered into Will’s ears. “I really can’t tell.”

Will glanced over to where Hannibal was standing with Jack, and yes, he was most definitely glaring at Beverly Katz.

“No,” Will’s mouth twitched. “It’s a European thing, I think.”

“Charming,” she said, wrinkling her nose. “No wonder you fell for him.”

“He has his moments,” Will said, glancing at the doorway of the house in front of which they stood. “Are you all done in there?”

“Yeah, the scene is yours.”

***

“Did you have to stare at Beverly like you were going to cut her into little pieces?” Will asked, laying across the older man’s lap, as a talented hand soothed away the pain in his lower back.

“I have never cut anyone into little pieces. Parts of them-”

“Hannibal!” Will groaned out his name in an attempt to sound annoyed but it turned into a moan as the doctor eased the tension with the perfect amount of pressure. 

“Yes?”

“Why were you glaring at Beverly?” Will asked, a little breathless, head swimming.

“I did not … appreciate her touching you,” Hannibal said, and the younger man is glad the other can’t see his grin. Catching Hannibal admitting to emotions was a rare and special thing. A little jealously was also healthy. It made Will feel wanted. 

“I’m pregnant. People that know are going to want to feel him move. You’re the one that wanted to tell people.”

“I wanted you to tell Jack, so he would be aware that you will not be continuing your work in the field.”

Will grew quite. This was a conversation that sparked more than one heated discussion. He wanted to catch them, in some way maybe make up for the one that he never would. He wouldn’t risk his unborn baby’s life, but women were known for being strong and working up until the moment they were ready to give birth. He couldn’t imagine himself stuck in bed for the next five months.

“Just promise to still get jealous and glare when I’m so fat people will want to know if I’m carrying twins,” Will mumbled into the couch cushion. He never cared much about the appearance of his body but had been hoping for a little reassurance that he would always stay young and attractive. He blamed the hormones. 

“I promise,” the doctor said, and chuckled at the glare Will sent him over his shoulder, all the while never pausing in his attention to easing his lover’s pain, working hard on inciting another moan. 

***

Will knew that he had be carefully about what he ate. Everything he put into his mouth would have an affect on the life inside him. He stayed away from things that were considered harmful, missing coffee far more than alcohol. Lunch was always packed for him but he missed the days when he could grab a quick sandwich from the deli in the cafeteria. He appreciated the effort Hannibal put into making sure their baby was getting the right amount of fiber, calcium, and vitamins and in return he tried not to look disappointed as he ate his salad. 

Hannibal was not fooled. “We can move on to the next course if you’re finished.” 

Will eagerly agreed, but it didn’t take more than a few bites of the roasted chicken to make him frown once more. Even though it was delicious, he found himself moving the food around on his plate, trying to make it seem like he had eaten more than he had. He wanted something simple. Something sweet. 

“What’s for dessert?” 

“There will be no dessert if you do not cease playing with your food and eat at least half of what is on your plate.” 

Will snorted before looking up and seeing how serious the older man looked. “Don’t practice on me.” 

“I would not dream of it,” Hannibal said softly, caught between disappointment and frustration. The reasons behind his cooking had never been so simple, so altruistic. He needed Will and their child to be healthy and strong. “Is there something else you would like?” 

“No.” Will shook his head, taking a small bite and forcing a smile. “I’m just not very hungry.” 

“Will…” Hannibal said, making the younger man raise an irritated brow at him and the parental tone. “I’d be more than happy to make you anything you wish. It is of the utmost importance that you are satisfied.” 

“Anything, hu?” Will asked, sitting back and crossing his arms, annoyed at being treated like a child. He was perfectly aware of what was going on inside his body and he had no intention of doing anything that might cause harm to the baby. A part of him knew that it hadn’t been what Hannibal had meant to imply but a bigger part of him was curious to see what the master chef was willing to make him. 

Hannibal hesitated only for a second before nodding. 

***

“You’re doing it wrong,” Will said as he sat on the counter and watched Hannibal cut the crust off the white bread. 

“Hush,” Hannibal said without looking up. “Our deal in no way specified that I must follow any guidelines when preparing your meal.” 

“You’re fucking up a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.” Will frowned. “They’re fuck-up proof but you’re managing.”

Hannibal turned his head, still bent over the counter and narrowed his eyes at the pregnant man. “There are only so many liberties I will give you before I take offense.” 

“Sorry,” Will muttered, a hand going to his belly. “What happens when you take offense?” 

Hannibal sighed and straightened. “I hope you’re not asking if I would hurt you or our child.” 

“I …” It had been exactly what he had meant to ask but when put in those terms, it sounded ridiculous and even offensive, though somewhat completely justifiable. “No, I know you would never hurt us. Might take away our dessert though.”

The corner of Hannibal’s mouth twitched up but he said nothing more as he continued to carefully spread the thick peanut butter over the center of the white bread. Once done he moved on to the home-made jam, pleased that at least a part of what he was making was from something that hadn’t been processed and mass produced. 

“What are you doing?” Will asked as he watched the older man pinch the corners of the two pieces together. 

“A mentor I once had would make these for her daughter. The girl insisted they were far more superior to the average sandwich,” Hannibal explained as he gently lowered the bread into a frying pan filled with hot oil. 

“How very American,” Will muttered. “Do you often take advice on cooking from children?”

“I have met very few adults that can claim to have better culinary knowledge than an eight year old. I thought you would find this appealing.” 

“I do,” Will admitted when he saw the golden color the bread had become. “Can I have some powdered sugar on it?”

“It would be a crime to serve it any other way.”

Five minutes later Will, still sitting on the counter, moaned as he bit into the crispy sandwich. “Our kid is going to be so chunky.” 

“There is no reason to expose our child to this,” Hannibal said. “There are so many alternatives his unbiased palette can experience.” 

Will hummed, too busy enjoying the sensations that were going on his mouth to argue. If the kid couldn’t have these, it just meant more for him.

***

It was the smell that got to him.

The burnt pair were a horrible sight. He could feel their pain, hear them scream, along with the pleasure their killer felt when he watched them burn, but in the end it was the smell that became too much.

“Sorry about the scene,” Will muttered as Beverly handed him some water.

“It’s all right, honey,” Beverly said, a bit more gentler than he liked. He didn’t want to be coddled or treated differently because of his condition. She tried to rub his back to comfort him, but he flinched away. Between the nausea and the feeling of his skin burning, he could not take the contact. “Jack called Hannibal.”

“What?” Will nearly jumped, but the nausea ground him quickly. “Why would he do that?”

“I made him choose between Hannibal and the EMT. Should we have gone with the medics?” She asked, a hand on her hip and a quirked eyebrow that Will knew would be there without actually having to look up.

“He’s just going to worry,” Will sighed. “I don’t want him to worry.”

“Yeah, I get that, but he kind of has the right to know,” Beverly pointed out. He saw her hand jerk and realized she shrugged. “I mean it’s your body, you can do what you want, but he has a bit invested in that belly bump too. Did you pick out a name yet?”

“Hannibal,” Will said, managing to smile despite the sour taste in his mouth. “He’s going to be the ninth Hannibal Lecter.”

“That might be the sweetest thing I heard all week. You need to stop that,” She said, barely managing to sound as serious as she wanted it to be. “Your man is here, and he doesn’t look pleased. Or is that his pleased face? I can no longer tell with him.”

“Nope,” Will said, glancing up, at the man that was quickly approaching them. “That is not his pleased face.”

***

The drive to Hannibal’s house was made that much longer by the silent doctor. Will had lived his whole life avoiding social situations and seeking solitude but at that moment he would have given almost anything to just hear the other say something. His name. God, just his name, and then he could breathe again. 

“Stop,” Hannibal’s voice startled him. Will turned, realizing they had stopped at a red light when he found the other facing him. A hand cupped his chin and the thumb ran over his lower lip. “If anyone should have the right to chew your lip off, I believe it should be me.”

Will can’t help the snort or the laughter that followed. The air in the car instantly felt lighter.

“That’s very creepy.” Will gave him an affectionate smile. “You were going for creepy, right? Because if that’s your idea of sweet, we’re going to have to make a list of things that are not appropriate in front of the baby.”

“We will start with your job.”

“We can start with your hobby,” Will muttered, the smile evaporating from his lips.

“My leisure pursuits have always been a private matter. I hope you do not believe it will be something that I intend to pass on or share with our child,” Hannibal said, glancing over as he drove to watch Will’s reaction.

It would be lying to tell Hannibal that he had never thought of it. He might have, on occasion, wondered if one day Hannibal would stand over a body and teach their little boy how to remove organs, much like Abigail’s father had. Would it be something the he would start when the boy was little and too young to understand what he was doing, or would he wait until the boy was older? Would he twist logic until it was accepted by their son or would the boy worship the older man, and though he knew it was wrong, would stand by his father’s side at all costs?

“I see,” Hannibal said, his brow furrowed for a moment as he took Will’s hesitation as an answer.

“No.” Will shook his head, slipping his fingers under the glasses to rub his eyes. “It is but – No. I close my eyes and see him climbing mountains, running marathons, dancing ballet, teaching astrology, building homes, working as a waiter, playing the piano for tips, and yes, killing.” Will let out a long sigh and relaxed back into his seat as they pulled into the driveway. “I don’t want to, but I can’t stop it.”

“Good Will, you have nothing to worry about.” Hannibal cupped Will’s face, turned it towards him, and ran his knuckles over the bearded cheek. “No son of mine will play music for tips.”

***

“Han.”

“Hmm?” Was a sleepy murmur that in no way meant the man was fully awake.

Will sighed, not wanting to disturb his sleeping lover but unable to find the same solace the other did once all was said and done and their side of the world had gone dark.

“What is it?” Hannibal asked, moving closer. He sounded more awake, but sleep still clung to his words.

“About earlier…” Will started but found the words harder to get out than he had imagined. Hannibal moved up behind him and placed his hand over Will’s belly with gentle pressure, and Will sighed, not realizing how much comfort that brought him until the moment the broad hand rested over their son. “After this case, I’ll talk to Jack.”

“I’m confident in your ability to solve this for Uncle Jack, but not before it takes its toll on you.”

“I’m a bit sensitive, but this one isn’t any different from any other case,” Will said and leaned back against the other’s chest.

“Every case has taken something from you and has always left something its wake.” Hannibal moved his free arm under the smaller man so that he could have them both wrapped around him. He laid a kiss against the neck, and breathed in deeply. “I worry. It has been a long time since I’ve had someone to worry for and now there are two.”

“Sorry to be am an inconvenience,” Will muttered, slipping his hand under Hannibal’s so it would lay against his stomach. He gasped when he felt teeth on his neck. 

“Don’t be childish,” Hannibal whispered into his ear, and soothed the skin with another kiss.

“You don’t have to worry about me. I’ve been taking care of myself since I was tall enough to reach the lock.” Will closed his eyes, feeling sleep finally start to pull him under.

“Perhaps I’m being overly cautious, but humor an old man and promise not to exhaust yourself.”

“I promise, old man.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A split that won't last, a gain, and a loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my icon! All thanks to Maty! It's just perfect :D I love it! 
> 
> Not Beta read. Let me know if you catch a mistake. I tend to love comas and repeating myself.

For most, when Fall began, things like the grill were put away. For Hannibal, it was the perfect time to try out the new Grilled Grilled Cheese recipe. The fact that it was almost two in the morning meant very little. He rubbed his eyes as he watched the cheese melt on the modified spatula. 

Though tired and a bit cold, Hannibal was not complaining. The latest case had left Will with no appetite and with even less sleep than before. When he did sleep, he dreamed of fire, swearing that he could smell burnt meat upon waking. Other times he would wake up confused and frightened, yelling for Hannibal to get the baby out of the house as he gasped for air. 

At that moment Will could have asked for Alana’s heart and he would happily serve it up, grilled with onions and peppers and just a tablespoon of sherry. In all honesty, he would have preferred it, even if she had been a good friend to him for quite some time. The grilled cheese was slightly beneath him. 

“What are you doing?” A nearly naked Will asked from the doorway. 

“It is much too cold out here,” Hannibal frowned at his bare feet. “Please wait inside.” 

“I just wanted to see what you’re doing,” Will said, voice still sleepy as he made a move towards Hannibal. 

“Take one step out,” Hannibal warned him as he closed the distance between them in three long strides, removing his robe as he advanced on the younger man, “and I’ll have you across my knee.” 

Will huffed as Hannibal wrapped the robe around his shoulders but didn’t make any more attempts to come closer. 

“That’s not how you make a grilled cheese sandwich,” Will told him, frowning at the grill. “I know it has the word ‘grilled’ in it and English isn’t your first language,” he grinned at the scowl he got, “but that isn’t how it’s made.” 

“You’re going to have to learn to trust me,” Hannibal said as he got removed the melted cheese and started to construct the sandwich. 

“I trust you,” Will said, leaning against the doorway, trying to get a peek at what the other was doing without leaving the warmth - and safety - of the house. “And that’s despite knowing you.” 

Hannibal gave him a less than amused look a he came inside the house. Will was being a bit too snarky in his opinion for someone that was getting what he wanted in the middle of the night. Any irritation quickly left as Will sat down at the dining room table. His cheeks were rosy from the night air and cold to the touch - and if Hannibal’s hands were even colder, he didn’t complain. He watched the tip of that pink tongue run over the button lip in anticipation and felt warmed. 

“You shouldn’t have made this,” Will said, mouth still filled with melted cheese. 

“You don’t like it?” Hannibal asked, frowning.

“That’s not what I said. You’re going to spend the rest of your life making this.” Will smiled contently as he swallowed. “I was better off not knowing this existed. You’ve ruined me.” 

Hannibal chuckled and tugged on Will’s arm. He sat on the chair and pulled the younger man onto his lap. There had been a slight weight gain but he was not about to complain. On the contrary, just the thought of Will filling out and his stomach growing tended to make the older man affectionate, causing him reach out and touch the other more often, seeking out the rough hands, firm muscles, and bristled cheeks. He wrapped his arms the small bump and rested his head against a shoulder, smiling as he listened to the pleased sounds the other made. 

“Where did you learn to make these?” 

“It’s very late Will,” Hannibal said, sounding far more annoyed then he really was. “Finish up so we can return to bed.” 

Hannibal shared his kills, his past, but the line was drawn at his recipes. Will was ok with that. He grinned. It meant he got it from a basic cable show. Just one more secret for the profiler to keep. 

***

Will shivered and turned to bury his face in Hannibal’s night shirt, seeking warmth. He breathed in deeply and was hit with the smell of the grill, his imagination quickly distorting the smell of the charcoal into burnt flesh. 

He didn’t make it to the toilet, collapsing against the sink as the first wave of nausea hit. Hannibal was there a moment later, reminding him to breath and wetting a towel from the facet in the tub. 

“Sorry about the mess,” Will mumbled, pushing past Hannibal so he could be by the toilet when the rest of his late dinner decided to make an appearance.  
Hannibal disappeared out of the room and returned with a glass of cold water just as Will was finishing up the next round. He rinsed his mouth out and sat back against the tub, turning his face against the cool marble and sighing. His muscles jerked and trembled as tried to relax and let the nausea run it’s course. It took a few moments before he realized that there was tension building. He cracked open an eye and peeked over at Hannibal, who was doing a poor job of hiding how worried and upset he was. 

“Just morning sickness,” Will said, pulling himself up. 

“Morning sickness usually doesn’t last into the second trimester and you haven’t had a problem with it until your most recent case,” Hannibal pointed out. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He tried to walk past the doctor only to be pulled back and forced to face him in the glow of the rising sun. 

“I honestly fail to see what there can be to discuss,” Hannibal said shortly. “This is harmful to your health and will only get worse.” 

“I’m fine,” Will said, pulling his arm away and practically stumping out of the room. 

Hannibal had no choice but to follow, refusing to let the matter drop. “Your body is going through-” 

“-don’t tell me about my body!” Will snapped, twirling around to glare at the older man. “I know my body and I’m fine!”

“You clearly were not fine just moments ago,” Hannibal said, his voice calm in hopes that it would sooth the clearly irritated man. 

“I’m pregnant. Pregnant people throw up!”

“I’m aware.” Hannibal held out his hand, knowing that pushing the younger man too hard at that moment would only lead to him being more hostile and sullen. “I worry. I only want what’s best for you, for the both of you.”

“I’m fine,” Will insisted, a bit petulant as he came closer, stopping just out of hand’s reach so the next move was up to the doctor. 

“And I want to keep it that way,” Hannibal said stepping closer until he could wrap his arms around Will. “You made me a promise. I expect you to honor it.”

Will sighed, burying his face in Hannibal’s neck. He could still smell the charcoal there but this time it reminded him of backyard barbecues with his dad and not of the two burnt bodies, pressed together.

***

Two girls, young women, but just barely, were still holding on to each other when their burned remains were found and would remain that way until they could be separated at the lab.

“He sees love and wants to snuff it out.” Will’s head rolled back against the garage door where they were found. “He wants to take it away, destroy it, make it into nothing. I need to get out of here.”

“Why does he want to destroy it?”

“Because he doesn’t understand it. He sees it, recognizes it in others, but isn’t able to feel it. I need some air.” 

“Is he a sociopath?”

Will’s head swam and he felt Jack’s hand catch him by the shoulder and lead him out. The fresh air was blissful and he breathed in deeply as the large man prompted him up against the closest wall.

“It’s the second couple in a week. I’m not waiting for him to strike again. Get some air and get back in there.”

Will had just gotten his nausea under control when his phone went off. He winced as he answered it.

“Hey, sorry, we caught a case and I forgot to call you.”

“Is it the arsonist?” Hannibal asked. 

“Yeah,” Will said, head thrown back, taking a deep breath. “Two girls. He’s killing couples.”

There was a pause on the line where the doctor usually offered some insight, but instead there was silence.

“You may join me after the case,” Hannibal offered in place of assistance

“I don’t know what time I’ll be finished,” Will admitted.

“Must I remind you of the promise you made?” Hannibal’s voice was light but not without an edge that the agent had learned to recognize.

“No, I’ll wrap it up here and just head home so I can crash.”

“Wrap up?” The doctor sounded doubtful as he repeated his words. “Very well. In that case I expect you’ll be home no later than ten. Is that correct?”

“Yes, Dad,” Will muttered, somewhere between annoyance and shame because he knew he was lying.

“It’s Papa,” Hannibal remind him and Will couldn’t help smiling.

***

It was past one when Will pulled up to his house, right next to a very familiar dark Bentley. Will closed his eyes and slumped in the his seat, wishing the earth would open up and swallow him whole, and since that was too much to ask for, then maybe just some gum to rid himself of the acidic taste of bile that coated the inside of his mouth.

Will opened the front door, and gave his lover a sheepish smile as the dogs ran over to greet him. He closed the door and leaned against it, patting a few heads before ordering the dogs to give him space. Most ran back to where Hannibal sat on the couch, while Winston laid at his feet.

“Am I grounded?” Will asked, his voice light and hopeful.

The older man breathed in deeply, no doubt smelling charred flesh and bile on him. The smell had been overpowering to Will and he had already decide to throw the outfit away. To the doctor’s sensitive nose, the smell should have been unbearable.

“I understand how humor can be used to defuse tension but I don’t appreciate your attempt to make light of this situation,” Hannibal told him as he rose.  
Will blushed and looked away, his mind jumping to the last time the other thought he wasn’t taking what had happened seriously enough. It had involved a fire and some insight into how strong his lover really was.

“You lied to me,” Hannibal pointed once it was clear that the younger man had nothing to say in his defense. He came closer as he spoke, watching Will’s emotions turn from guilt to worry to annoyance.

“So you’re here checking up on me?” Will asked, his voice held an edge that he didn’t feel.

“From humor to defensiveness.” The doctor rose stopped a few feet away, his tongue running over his lower lip like it had so often done when he considered the situation. “Am I to expect tears next?”

“Probably,” Will said, letting out a sigh. “I am all kinds of hormonal.”

“I’m aware. You’re the only one at the moment that seems to be acting as if your body is not going through an immense change.”  
Will’s hand went to his stomach and the small bump there. “I’m aware. Don’t forget that I’m the one that’s going through it.”

“And the harm that you are causing yourself? Are you aware of that? Because I would hate to think of you as willingly ignorant or just selfish.”

“Selfish?” Will shook his head. “Do narcissistic serial killers get to criticize others and throw stones? Is this even about me or the baby? Or is it all about you not being in control? That this has nothing to do with you or what you want?”

“I have to justify my want or need to protect my lover and my son?” Hannibal asked, voice its usual monotone but the accent somehow thicker - sharper.

“Oh, now who’s getting defensive?” Will snarled and moved away from the door. “Why don’t you just lock us in your basement? That should keep us safe.”

“The thought has crossed my mind,” Hannibal told him, causing a chill to run down the agent’s spine.

“Get the fuck out of my house!”

“There is food in the fridge. I would suggest eating some since I imagine your stomach is empty at the moment.”

Will cursed colorfully and loudly as the door closed behind the older man a moment later.

His anger felt wonderfully righteous right up until the moment he heard the car pull away and then all he felt was a sadness he didn’t care to identify.

***

Will was actually surprised when Hannibal didn’t return that night. He half hoped, half dared the other to sneak into his bed in the morning hours. It didn’t happen.

He can’t help but sulk a little through his morning routine and the lectures he gave were slightly dry, though his students are used to his mood swings.  
After the first day, he grew irritated. On the second he was angry and finally settled on heartbroken after the end of the third. He thought the older man was more of a fighter than this.

Maybe the older man never had really wanted him or the child, but denying them would have simply been too rude. He wasn’t even sure if this even meant they were still together. Had he broken up with Hannibal when he kicked him out? Would he even come to the hospital when Will gave birth? The event might have been months away but he suddenly saw himself as a single parent, trying to explain to a little boy why Papa never came to visit. 

Without the ability to get drunk to dull the emotions, Will was left with nothing but work to take his mind off Hannibal. The fact that it left him weak with exhaustion, just meant less waking hours to worry about the doctor and his absence.

***

In the end they had Will’s profile, one of the best labs in the world, over a hundred hours of manpower put in by Jack’s team, and it still wasn’t not enough to catch him. Not before the next call. 

He rode with Jack to the scene while listening to the other rattle on about a string of accelerating assaults in New York that would need their attention. Will nodded because anything else would require him to speak to the other man.

Inside the house of a Bradley Owens, they found the charred remains of a male, left on the kitchen table.

Jack cursed, jaw tight with too much tension. “What the hell is going on here Will? Do we have a missing person or did he change his MO?”

“He didn’t,” Will said, hands shaking as he felt something inside still, and he had to fight down the urge to reach out and touch the body. “That’s our arsonist.”

“How is that possible?” Jack said, as he shook his head. “Your profile didn’t mention a partner. Who could have possibly done this?”

“Not a partner,” Will shook his head, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. For the first time in weeks the smell did not make him want to throw up or pass out. “I guess someone figured it out.”

Will wondered if they would notice the missing organs on their own.

***

Hannibal only raised his head a few inches to acknowledge Will as the other came into his kitchen.

“I see you did not change the locks,” Will said lightly, leaning against the island.

“Was I supposed to?” Hannibal asked as he moved the pan into the oven.

Will shrugged. “Maybe. You were supposed to come back.”

“Ah,” the other seemed to take a moment to process it as he rested against counter and properly looked at the younger man. “You’ll have to forgive me if I misunderstood the implication of your request.”

Will snorted, one side his mouth quirked. “I was starting to think you didn’t care.” 

Hannibal’s face softened and he beckoned Will over. He ran his finger through his beloved curls and tilted the other’s face back. “I do. I care. I assume too often that you know this and seldom know how to show it. You capture my imagination, challenge my intellect, and inspire desire within me. I care very deeply for you, Will.”

“I know,” Will blushed, smiling softly. “I saw. I saw it in what you did for me. For us. You’re just an old romantic, aren’t you?”

Hannibal chuckled and kissed him, sighing contently, at the familiar heat.

“I quit,” Will whispered as he pulled away and rested his forehead against the taller man's chin. “I told Jack I quit. I’m still going to teach, but I’m not going back out there.”

Hannibal laid a kiss against his temple and pulled away. At that moment he was far more concerned about getting his lover fed than what went on between the two men. They could always discuss Jack over dinner. Or not. 

All that really mattered was that Will was safe now. 

“Sit, dinner will be ready soon.”

Will sat down at the kitchen table and decided not to comment on the rare smile that the doctor did not seem to be aware of.

***

“Are you having trouble sleeping?” Hannibal asked that night, hours after they had gone to sleep. Will hadn’t woken him like most of the previous nights but he found himself roused from his sleep none the less.

“Just thinking,” Will told him, fully awake, and obviously deep in thought.

“About our son?”

“Obviously,” Will told him with a smile and turned his head to face the older man. “Don’t feed the rude to him. If they found you, if they ever discovered what you were, what would I say to him? How can I explain that to him? I consent. Your guests might not but I can’t seem to make myself care. Our son though, he deserves so much more.”

“Has this been bothering you for a long time?” Hannibal asked, pulling the other closer to him.

“Yes and no. Empathy isn’t something I imagine I will be passing on to him. I want to give him a chance to be normal.”

“Being normal is so mundane,” Hannibal reminded him.

“And probably out of reach for us,” Will chuckled. “Having two fathers will be hard enough. Please? Am I asking for too much?”

“No, my love,” Hannibal moved closer and laid a kiss in his hair. “I will honor your wishes.”

Hannibal hadn’t given one thought to his son’s future, too busy at the moment worrying about Will’s health. He read what he could, and did everything within his power to make sure the younger man was doing well. It hadn’t really crossed his mind that one day the child would be old enough to eat his cooking and what the results of that might be. Will was, after all, here and the child was just a dream. A bump that moved underneath his hand.

He suddenly remembered his mother, and being told that he would have a little sister or brother soon. He had thought he would have someone he would be able to play with, color, and talk to all day. Then he held her in his arms and it had been so different than what he had first thought.

He tried to imagine what it would be like to hold his son but found it difficult. The childhood wonder of holding his little sister was like trying to catch a firefly in the dark when it wasn’t lit. It was there, close, but the flash would go out whenever he got close.

He pulled Will closer, clinging to the only certainty he had at the moment.

***

“This is…. the title to your house,” Will said, softly, leafing through the stack of papers that had been handed to him. 

“Our house,” Hannibal said, softly and with a touch of uncertainty. “Officially that it is.” 

“I get to hang up pictures of dogs playing poker?” Will asked, a small humorless laugh to break the tension he felt. 

“You’re not nearly as witty as you assume you are,” Hannibal said, sitting on the edge of the table next to the paperwork. 

“Neither are your puns,” Will muttered and glanced up, letting the other see his teasing smirk. 

“You’re not saying yes,” Hannibal said softly when the silence stretched. 

“I….” Will glanced up, taking a deep breath. “What about my dogs?” 

“I’ll help you find homes for them of course.” 

Will frowned. “You’ve already started looking.” Hannibal didn’t flinch away from his gaze or when the papers were trusted at his chest. “You can’t just get rid of my dogs!” 

“I would have never done anything to them without your approval,” Hannibal quickly said, running after Will when he started to storm off. “Will! Wait, please.” 

“What?” Will asked, arms crossed as he glared at the older man.

“I only wished to help. It was not my intention to be cruel to either them or to you,” Hannibal said, gently reaching out and touching will’s crossed arms, pulling him closer. 

“You’ve always hated them,” Will muttered. He felt petulant and on some level knew it was partly due to the hormones but he couldn’t help the deep scowl on his face. For a long time they were his only family. 

“Hate is something I rarely feel,” Hannibal pointed out. “They are a part of you and so they are a part of me as well.” 

“But you want to get rid of them,” Will said, and there was no denying the fact that he was pouting now. 

“I want to give them to families that will love them, that will give them individual attention as well as shelter and food.” 

Will opened and closed his mouth. It was painful to admit but recently he had hardly the time nor the energy to give them what they needed. Once his son was born it would only get worse. Tears welled in his eyes as he thought of having to give his dogs away. People had abandoned them, and now he was going to do the same but the only other outcome would neither be fair to them or the newborn.

“Good families?” Will asked, voice breaking as he, himself, tried not to break. 

“Of course,” Hannibal said, watching the emotions play on his lover’s face. Such love and devotion to animals. It was puzzling and humbling. No one’s loss had touched him that deeply in so many years. He was well aware that no one’s loss would have the power to destroy him so utterly again, and yet, he had been wrong before. His feelings for Will were constantly evolving. Sometimes it took nothing more than the scent of him to make the doctor long for his touch and the easy silence that he offered. 

“With children?” 

“Most yes, but there are a few older couples that have found themselves with an empty nest and a lot of love still left to give.”

“And we can visit?” Will asked, though he knew the answer and the reality of it would be two different things. 

“As much as you want.” 

Will gave curt nod, pulling himself together and away from Hannibal. He needed some time to himself. 

***

Will sat outside his house, listening to the toads, crickets, and cicadas. He always heard people from the city gripe and moan about not being able to live away from the sounds of the city. They complained about how still and quiets the nights were. He imagined they never actually left the city limits. 

The night was alive, he never truly felt alone, and the stars shone brighter than they ever did outside of Hannibal’s house.

Hannibal’s house was still. It could be beautiful, warm and inviting when Hannibal was present but when he was alone, his footsteps echoed and the house seemed to grow in size. 

He wanted to think of it as his home but was unsure if he ever would. He wasn’t even sure if he could even share the man’s space without suffocating. He had lived on his own for a long time. So had Hannibal. There were far more differences than similarities. 

Will called his dogs and went inside. There, on the table, among his hooks and gear lay Hannibal’s scalpel and pencils. The scratch book was on the nightstand along with a book on male reproduction. Suits hung in the closet, protected from the dog hair with thick plastic covers and his kitchen was filled with utensils he didn’t know the name of or what they did.

It might have been in two different homes, but they were living together. They had been making it work.

It would take some getting used to, but most things did when a certain Lithuanian count was concerned. 

***

“Did you mean to pack this?” Hannibal asked, barely hiding his disgust as he held up a flax colored vest. 

Will rolled his eyes. It was true that the vest had seen better days, but that didn’t mean it was time to get rid of it. 

“It’s comfortable,” Will said as he continued to unpack his clothes.

Hannibal had moved some of his stuff around to make room for Will instead of forcing him to use a closet from the guest bedroom. It was the right thing to do but the sight of the vest would make him cringe, the color alone was sure to draw his eye to it every time. 

“It’s atrocious. It’s stained beyond repair and frayed at the edges.” 

“Well good thing I don’t want to repair it.” 

“You can donate it,” Hannibal suggest, muttering under his breath; “as cruel as it would be.” 

“I’m not throwing it away and I’m not donating it,” Will said, speaking through gritted teeth as he set a box down with more force than necessary.

“You’re not keeping this in the house,” Hannibal said, just as stubborn. “It smells like a pack of animals, rotting fish, and the swamps.” 

“Does the way I smell offend you?” 

“No, but this does,” Hannibal said, making his way out of the room. 

Will was in and out of the closet faster than he should have been allowed to move, holding a box cutter to a dark gray tie. “Put it down and step away.” 

“Will…” Hannibal spoke slowly as he stepped around some boxes, inching closer, eyebrows knitted together in concern and confusion. “That’s a seven-fold tie.”

“You’re about to have two.” 

Hannibal watched the younger man, trying to judge how serious he was, how fast he could move across the room, and how to avoid causing any damage. “How will this trade work?” 

Will licked his lips thoughtfully, glancing over at the bed. “Give me your word you won’t get rid of it and leave it on the bed.” 

“I’ll give you my word,” Hannibal said, nose wrinkling, “But I will not be putting this on the bed, and I would appreciate it if you didn’t either.” 

“Oh, you’re such a ….” Will shook his head, no longer able to hold back a smile. “Toss it over.” 

Will had underestimated the doctor, forgot how fast he could move. The second he took his eyes off of Hannibal he was spun around, back slammed against the other's chest, the only pressure that was applied was on his wrists. Nothing more than a mild grip on his left, held between the two of them and something bordering on uncomfortable on his right where he still held a boxcutter. 

“You really shouldn’t make threats unless you’re ready to carry them out,” Hannibal said, speaking into Will’s ear, lips moving against the skin.

“What makes you think I wouldn’t?” 

“Because,” Hannibal shrugged behind him, “you like how I look in that tie.” Will couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped as his grip on the boxcutter loosened. He slid the blade back but didn’t let it drop, and Hannibal instantly relaxed his grip as well. “Now apologize.” 

“Make me,” Will whispered, head rolling to the side, offering up his neck. 

Will got to keep his vest in the end, provided that it stayed in the back of the hallways closet, covered in a thick vinyl case. 

Hannibal got his apology, though it could hardly be heard between the pleas, moans, and his name whispered the way only Will could.

***

“Do you think he’ll hate us?” 

“What?” Hannibal blinked in the dark, registering the words. 

“Do you think he’ll ever hate us?” Will asked again, hand on his stomach. He never loved anything as much the child growing inside him. At the moment he was  
nothing but little kicks and punches and unbridled potential. 

The idea of the boy hating him was terrifying. 

“Of course he will,” Hannibal said, pulling Will closer just as the younger man jerked away. 

It had not been the answer he had expected nor the one he wanted to hear. The chuckle made him glare despite the dark as he turned to face the doctor. 

“He’ll hate us every time we don’t give him permission to do something he wants. He’ll hate us when he wants to stay home and we force him to go to school. He’ll hate us when we’re forced to discipline him and he believes us to be unfair,” Hannibal explained, softly almost dreamily as he laid on his back and pulled Will on to his chest. “But that will not mean he no longer loves us.” 

Will made a noncommittal noise, snuggling up to the warm solid body under him. “Guess every kid goes through that.” 

The silence that followed did not last long. 

“You’re wrong about that whole disciplining thing.” 

“Oh?”

“Yeah, he’ll be perfect.” Will smiled, burying a yawn in Hannibal’s chest. “Bet he won’t even have tantrums. Papa’s little angel. You’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best to fit in all the prompts! Somewhere during writing this - in middle of googling all the preggo stuff .... I realized this is what I do now. Write Mpreg. I'm okay with this. 
> 
> Oh and the Hanni-verse turns one today (or tomorrow) ... so thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night talks, sweetness, and promises. 
> 
> Mostly randomness. I ran out of plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta-approved. Sorry. I did what I could.

“I’m not above begging, Will. Please reconsider.” 

“Hannibal…” 

“Do not ask me for this, Will. There is nothing I would not do for you but…” 

“Please Hannibal?” Will asked, doing his best to sound endearing instead of irritated. 

“Think about the child,” Hannibal said, one last attempt. “I give you my word that the moment we are home I will prepare any dish you desire. I will follow your   
instructions to the letter.”

Will didn’t say anything, just looked at Hannibal until the older man sighed and turned the car around. 

He glared at the younger man as he pulled up to the drive-through, speaking as slowly and clearly as he could into the microphone and looking confused by the sounds that came out of it.

“No, I don’t want a soda,” Will said, clarifying it for Hannibal as he tried his hardest not to laugh. 

Hannibal huffed and completed the order. 

“I hope you understand that this is not authentic Mexican food,” Hannibal said as they waited for their order. 

“I’m well aware,” Will said, covering his mouth with his hand as he grinned. 

“I highly doubt they put in the appropriate amount of effort into cooking their meat to insure the proper mixture of flavors.”

“I’m aware of that too,” Will said, eagerly reaching for his chalupas. He didn’t trust Taco Bell to be honest about where their meat came from any more than he expected Hannibal to be. He wisely kept the comparison to himself.

“You will not eat this in my car,” Hannibal practically growled as he handed the bag over. 

“Aw, come on!” 

“Absolutely not!” 

Will sighed, but couldn’t help smiling as Hannibal rolled down every window and only took shallow breaths until they reached their house.

***

“Make him stop,” Will groaned as he tried to find a comfortable spot. 

Hannibal smiled in the dark but knew better than to chuckle. He preferred not be hit with the pillow again. He placed a hand over the belly, and then moved closer. “I cannot make him listen to me any more than I can make you listen,” Hannibal said as he laid his cheek against the belly. “Such ill-behaved boys I have.”

Will snorted. “I’m just glad you’re not making any of those jokes about how he’s going to be a natural when it comes to sports.” 

“I was actually thinking that he might perhaps be a dancer,” Hannibal said, unable to hide the amusement in his voice.

The baby kicked harder and Will groaned again. “Don’t talk. I’m starting to think that your voice gets him all riled up.” 

Hannibal hummed, placing a kiss against the bare skin before rising. “Come, a walk around the house will quiet him down.” 

“Well since I’m up,” Will said, accepting Hannibal’s hand. “I think it’s only fair that you feed us.” 

“I will make you anything you wish as long as I’m not being asked to take you to that horrid place again.” 

“Oh!” Will gave an excited gasp and the doctor nearly cried as he grabbed his sweater and went to get the car keys.

***

Will was used to being ignored by the world, especially when he was with Hannibal. It was the older man the sales associates always spoke to, smiled at, and sometimes flirted with, while Will silently followed them around.

“We just got this in,” Julie, the sales clerk, said holding a beige sweater with patches on the elbow. “It’s Burberry! The latest thing!”

Will made discreet gagging sounds.

“Lovely, but I would prefer one in navy.”

“Oh, it’ll go so well with the winter apparel,” The woman’s eyes widened with excitement that had little to do with making a sale. “I got some shoes I think you would be very pleased with.”

“Any shirts with puppies?” Will asked, doing his best to appear pleasant. “Or dinosaurs?” 

“Oh,” the clerk stopped as if remembering he was there for the first time. “No, I don’t think so. You can probably find that at the Gap. It’s only a few blocks down the road.”

“Maybe little mittens that look like paws?”

“No...” She frowned. “No, I’m sorry we don’t have any of those.”

“Oh, I know,” Will smiled. “Those hoodies with the ears-”

“Will?” Hannibal raised a brow. He knew the younger man well enough to know he was trying to be obnoxious but couldn’t understand why.

“I want hoodies with ears,” Will told him, with a shrug of his shoulder.

“We can find some,” Hannibal said, reassuring and patient, which only irritated the pregnant man further. 

“These really are darling,” Julie said, and put a hand on the clothes Hannibal had been holding, her fingers touching the doctor’s. A heart beat passed and she didn’t pull away. 

Will frowned. He was in his third trimester. Between the weight gain, heartburn, and swollen ankles, the last thing he needed was a skinny, fashion-ista batting her eyes and touching his man.

“Hanni, darling,” Will said, picking up the first outfit within reach, and held it up. “How about this one?”

“Interesting,” Hannibal, raised a brow. “And very bold.”

Will glanced at what he had originally thought was a light blue shirt and realized that he was holding a dress. He blushed and looked away.

“Perhaps you can be so kind as to find those shoes you had mentioned and then we can see about getting some in different sizes. I wish to be prepared as the boy grows,” Hannibal said, dismissing the young woman gently.

Will refused to meet his partner’s eyes and continued to fiddle with clothes that hung nearby. He ran his fingers over the hangers, touched the collars, and did his best ignore the other man until he heard a chuckle behind him.

“Did she upset you, my dear Will?”

“No,” Will grumbled. He imagined he looked quite petulant at the moment, but could do nothing about it. “Don’t eat her.”

“Really, now,” Will heard a touch of annoyance in the other’s voice, “that was uncalled for.”

Will shrugged and didn’t reply. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Hannibal pick up the dress he had been holding and run his fingers gently over the small bow on the side. He adjusted it and gave a small, barely audible sigh before setting it aside.

“After we’re done here,” Hannibal said as he moved closer to Will. “We will go find hooded sweatshirts with little ears on them.”

“And gloves that look like paws?” Will pouted, and managed to look ridiculous and irresistible all at once.

“I’m not sure what those are but I will make an honest effort to obtain them for you.”

Will laughed, and pulled the older man close and refused to let him go until he heard the clicking of high heels approach them.

***

Will moaned, eyes shut tightly as his back arched.

“God, Hannibal don’t stop.”

“Of course not, love,” Hannibal chuckled, fingers working around the ankle bone.

“Yes, right there.” Will whimpered, biting his lower lip, slightly ashamed by the sounds he was making. 

About twenty minutes later when Will was putty in his hands, Hannibal laid his lover’s foot down and started to work on the other.

“Hannibal?” Will whispered, his voice sounded like it was moments away from sleep.

“Yes?”

“Tell me something about your youth.”

“Anything in specific?” Hannibal asked, and smiled, pleased by how relaxed Will looked. Pleased that he had been the one to do that to him.

“No, just ….” Will yawned and pressed the side of his face into the pillow. “Just talk.”

“I’ll have you know that when I was boy, no one called me Hanni.”

“No?” Will asked. He sounded sad and the older man could not understand why. He hadn’t meant for it to be upsetting. “What did they call you?”

“They used terms of endearment, called me their son, and used my full name. My father was simply ‘Darling’ to my mother, ‘Papa’ to my sister and myself, and ‘Count Lecter’ to everyone else.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” Will smiled, eyes still closed and Hannibal felt himself relax once more. “Hanni.” He hummed the name, dreamily, beyond the touch of reality. He saw a boy with Hannibal’s eyes and light hair and that crooked twist of a smile standing at the end of the bed, begging to be pulled up. “I think I like it.”

“I can’t say the same,” Hannibal shrugged. “The only ones to ever call me that have been a handful of women older than myself. I felt it would have been rude of me to correct them.”

“Hmm, well despite that, I still like it. Not for you though,” Will said with a sigh of contempt. He ran a hand over his round belly. “We can call him Hanni. Than I can call him Hannibal when he’s in trouble. That’s part of proper parenting, having a full name to call your child when they’re being bad.”

“Is that so?” Hannibal smiled as he set his lover’s foot down and moved up to turn off the lamp on the night stand. “Were you only William when you misbehaved?”

“Yes,” Will snorted. “I still am whenever I happen to do something that you disapprove of.”

“It does seem to get your attention,” Hannibal said, and moved behind Will, a hand resting on the belly. “Hanni, hmm? I’m not sure if I will be able to get over my dislike for it.”

“Maybe we’ll just call him Junior,” Will muttered, voice nothing more than a whisper at the end as he drifted off to sleep.

Under his hand he felt moment, and Will stirred, with an unhappy groan.

“Calm, my sweet boy,” Hannibal whispered, unsure which one of his boys he spoke the words for. He wanted to sooth both but his voice only made the child move more. He found himself growing slightly more anxious to meet his little boy. By the way he moved, Hanni seemed to be looking forward to meeting them as well. 

***

“Winston!” 

Hannibal was as surprised as Will to find the dog outside of their house. Out of all his dogs, Winston had seemed the most attached to Will, and Will seemed to feel the same way. It had taken weeks to find a home Will approved of for the dog and in the meantime, he had stayed with them in Baltimore. 

The doctor had to admit that the animal was less trouble than he had imagined. There was a bit of shedding but the dog was content to sit in the corner of the room, where he could keep an eye on Will without constant need for attention.

Winston ran up to Will, spinning in circles and calmly sitting down when Will reached for him. Hannibal watched the younger man use both of his hands to scratch the dog’s head, playfully pull on his ears, and run his fingers through the fur. There was a gentleness there when he played with his dogs that the world never got to see in the scruffy, withdrawn man. 

“Did you come to visit Daddy? Did Sarah bring you?” Will asked, his voice high and ridiculous. 

“It appears he came on his own,” Hannibal said, looking around for the owner’s car. 

“You came on your own?” Will frowned, voice dropping and Winston instantly dropped to the ground, offering his belly as either retribution or a distraction. It worked and Will laughed. “Come on, let’s get you a treat while we wait for Sarah to come get you.” 

***

Will was seething with anger as he pulled up outside of their house. He had needed a break from his classroom and students. He had needed Hannibal, a familiar presence to set the world straight for just bit so he could function for the rest of the day on his own. 

The doctor had dismissed his request to stop by the academy and declined lunch which Will offered to bring, stating that he had to work through the hour due to an emergency. If that really had been the case there was no reason for his Bentley to be parked in the same spot it had been when Will had left for work.

Will didn’t know what to think. Hannibal had never lied to him, not really. He was a deceiving bastard but that was before… before he got pregnant, before he found out about what and who he really was… just before. This wasn’t supposed to be who they were anymore. 

He went inside, ready to have his heart broken. Either Hannibal ignored his wishes about letting him know before any hunt took place or there was someone inside, taking his place because the older man was no longer attracted to his round belly, swollen feet, and irritated by the constant late night conversations.

The house was quiet, and Will checked the kitchen before heading upstairs. The smell of paint hit him moments before he stepped into the guest bedroom.  
Hannibal looked down at him from the ladder and set his paint brush down. The smile he gave Will was mostly amused but there was a touch of annoyance there as well.

The pregnant man didn’t care, overwhelmed by the bright colors and pictures that adorned the room. Though they were done with Hannibal’s careful, beautiful strokes, the art itself was not something he would have thought his lover was capable of. The walls were covered with friendly looking dinosaurs, a rocket ship was making its way up into the sky, rounding one corner of the room while in another a young prince, that very much resembled Will, fought a fire breathing dragon.

“I had intended it to be a surprise,” Hannibal said as he came over to stand by Will, taking in the room from his point of view. “I must admit I know very little when it comes to what children like. I researched-”

“-It’s perfect,” Will told him as he stepped further into the room and made his way around it. He gently ran his hand over the pencil sketches that still needed to be filled in, imagining the time and effort Hannibal had put into creating the room, making it something just for their boy and not an extension of himself. “I imagined ridiculously expensive but tasteful furniture and pastel colors.”

“Bright colors are more stimulating for babies.” He waited for Will to come back and pulled him close. “I would prefer it if we chose the furniture together.”

“Paint a lake,” Will whispered, head rolled back onto the other’s shoulder. “With a setting sun and the dogs.”

Hannibal smiled, but didn’t reply. He didn’t need to. Will knew he would do it for him. He would do most anything for him and the baby, even step outside of his comfort zone and paint silly pictures in his meticulously decorated house.

“Sometimes you’re so sweet I forget that you kill and eat people.”

“Do you fear me?” Hannibal asked, and Will felt the shift in the body behind his.

“No, and yes. I don’t think you’ll ever want to hurt me but if you feel you must, you’ll make it painless and never think of me again.”

“No,” Hannibal whispered into his ear and held him tighter but never clarified which point he was denying and Will was too clever to think he denied the statement completely.

***

Will stood naked in front of the bedroom mirror. His stomach was round and low. He looked about ready to pop and couldn’t believe he was still a few months away from giving birth. Everything ached and he barely had the energy to get around anymore. 

When Hannibal came up behind him, whispering about how beautiful he was, it took all of Will’s self-control not to shove the man away. 

“When I saw your car in front of the house ….I actually thought you might be seeing some else,” Will admitted. 

Hannibal pulled back and turned Will around, gripping his chin. “There is no one else, Will. You must know that.” 

Will shrugged. Knowing what he knew about Hannibal, he wasn’t sure what made him think the other man would be interested in someone else just because at the moment he was a mess. 

Then again, he had always been a mess. 

“Have I done something to make you doubt it?” 

“No,” Will shook his head. The insecurities were his alone. “But you only think I’m beautiful because I’m carrying our child.” 

“Do not presume to know what I think,” Hannibal said, the words coming out harsher than he meant to. He apologized with a gentle tug to the hair and hard kiss. The 

hands in his hair grew tighter as the passion built and didn’t ease up when Hannibal pulled back. “Never forget that what I felt for you preceded this child and would have grown regardless.” 

“Just say you love me,” Will said, breathless, already leaning back into the kiss. 

“I love you.” 

Will let himself be pulled into another kiss and then gently lowered onto the bed. It wasn’t the first time he heard those words and it wasn’t the first time he wondered how real they could possibly be when considering the source. 

In the end, he realized, it had little to do with the words that were said and everything about how he was made to feel.  
Later, when his body was sore and ached in the best way and he knew he would have no problem sleeping, he didn’t only feel loved. He felt beautiful. 

***

Hannibal laid in bed, listening to the younger man pacing down stairs. Will had slipped out of their room without waking him which led the doctor to believe that the other wished to be alone. 

He had grown used to being woken when Will was unable to sleep. Though he had been annoyed at first, the absence of the silly questions, hypothetical situations, and demands for awful food now made it impossible to sleep. Still, he respected his lover’s need for privacy and remained in bed. 

Twenty minutes later the pacing stopped and when Will didn’t return after another ten, Hannibal quickly made his way down stairs. He didn’t realize he was running until he came to a sudden stop outside of the den. Will was curled up on the couch, feet tucked in under himself, and head on the armrest.

He looked small, fragile, and Hannibal had to remind himself that Will was neither of those things. If anything ever happened to him, Hannibal had no doubt that Will would be all his son needed. It didn’t sit well with his narcissism, the idea of his son and lover being just fine without him, but he could not deny the child a protector and guide in his absence. 

“Will,” Hannibal gently touched his shoulder. “You cannot sleep here.” 

“Can too,” Will muttered, pulling his shoulder away. 

“You’ll regret it in the morning,” Hannibal tried to reason but only received a shrug in response and an unintelligible mutter. He sighed and slid an arm under Will’s knees and one around his back. “Hold on.” 

Will’s arm went around his neck with no protest and he rested his head on a broad shoulder. Hannibal had expected some sort of argument, even to be pushed away and told off. Instead the younger man relaxed, complete faith in Hannibal to get them somewhere more comfortable. 

Not wanting to take unnecessary risks by going up the stairs, they slept in the guest bedroom that night.

“Hannibal?” 

“Hmm?” his eyes remained closed.

“Do you think he’ll like dogs?” Will’s voice was drawn out, sleep pulling him back under before the other could reply. 

“Of course,” Hannibal answered anyway. “He’ll bring them home and you’ll wash them. Then you’ll send him to me to plead the dog’s case and I’ll say yes.” 

***

Hannibal watched as Will ran his hand over the polished wood of a baby crib, smiling as he looked inside. He wished he could see what the other saw. He knew Will was imagining their son inside, that much was clear, but it was beyond Hannibal’s ability. 

He could imagine what the child would look like given their features, but it didn’t fill him with the same emotions that he felt when his hand was on Will’s stomach and the boy was moving underneath. It would be different once he could actually hold his son. He hoped. Until then, it was only Will that could imagine a child sleeping in the crib, peaceful and satisfied. 

“We don’t need the canopy,” Will said, wrinkling his nose. “It’s just too much.” 

“We can see how it looks in the room and remove it at a later time,” Hannibal suggested, finding the image of the white lace surrounding the crib appealing. It reminded him of the one his sister slept in. He would sneak in and pull it back, trying to talk to her about his day. 

“Wasteful,” Will muttered. 

“You picked out the sheets.” 

“All right, we can get the canopy. Happy?” 

“Very,” Hannibal said, smiling. 

It was enough to make Will smile too.

Hannibal had been trying to decide between something a little more modern versus something traditional for the crib itself. Both were beautiful, handmade, and very lovely. To him, at least. 

“We really don’t need one of those cribs that converts into a bed,” Will said. 

“Why not?” Hannibal asked, genuinely surprised. 

“Because when he’s old enough, we’re getting him a race car bed.” 

Hannibal smiled until he noticed how serious Will looked. He couldn’t envision a little boy pulling himself up to stand against the railing of the crib but he could see the classical beauty of his house destroyed by colorful, plastic toys thrown around every room. It horrified him for a moment but just as quickly became appealing. 

“Perhaps a spaceship?” Hannibal suggested and was rewarded with the widest smile he had seen in a long time. 

***

“I thought I told you I don’t want a baby shower,” Will whispered in Beverly’s direction as she sat down next to him. “I can’t believe you and Hannibal did this!” 

“Don’t be mad at him,” Beverly whispered back, an unapologetic smile on her face. “I told him you would like a surprise.” 

“If he fell for that than he deserves to sleep on the couch.” 

“Do you actually make him sleep on the couch?” Beverly asked, far more amused than he would have preferred but not actually surprised. 

Will glared in response. 

“You’re really bad at this hosting thing.” 

“I’m okay with that,” Will shrugged and looked at where Hannibal was chatting with Jack. 

Jack was still upset with them, but had been playing nice. He would keep playing nice as long as he thought there was the slightest possibility of getting Will back in the field. It wasn’t fooling anyone but Will didn’t feel the need to tell the agent his efforts were all for not. He had no desire to look at any more scenes, not with Jack in the back, demanding more. 

Watching those two be civil was usually amusing but today it was just tiring. He didn’t want the party, didn’t appreciate the looks his round belly got or the way people assumed it was ok to touch him without permission. He didn’t want to hear about the best way to change a baby boy’s diapers to avoid being pissed on or get advice on parenting from people he barely knew outside of the office. 

“Come on,” Beverly nudged his shoulder. “You’re bumming me out.”

Will raised a brow, about to ask why he should care, when he realized he did. She was a good friend. Always honest and supportive. He gave her a smile and the effort made her laugh. 

“Seriously, Graham, you must be one hell of lay because your good looks can only get you so far.” 

“They got me knocked up,” Will said, this time the smile was more genuine. 

“Yes, but I don’t see a ring on that finger.” 

“Don’t you dare give him any idea,” Will growled at her, playful but not any less serious. He glanced at Hannibal to make sure they hadn’t been overheard. 

“You’re right, should keep your options open in case there are other filthy rich, brilliant, handsome foreigners around that might want you.” 

“Maybe he’ll like dogs,” Will said, with a wistful sigh. 

“Who will like dogs?” Hannibal asked, sitting at Will’s side, giving the two a suspicious look. 

“The handsome, rich foreigner that is going to sweep me off my feet,” Will told him, the momentary unease on the other’s face was almost enough to make up for the party. 

Hannibal frowned, eyes flickering to Beverly before returning to Will. “I have a castle.” 

“And we have a winner!” Beverly declared. “Now, how about we open up some presents?” 

***

Brian provided the kid with retro outfits, including cute little high top booties that even had Hannibal smiling. Jimmy made sure to include a doll among the cars and trucks that the boy wouldn’t be interested in for the first few months. He insisted that children should not be limited by their gender and Beverly was quick to point out no one was arguing with him.

“Playing with dolls will be the least of this kid’s problems,” Will muttered. 

“Good looks are such a burden,” Beverly rolled her eyes and handed him a box with a black bow. “Here. Open mine.” 

Will looked at her, blinked slowly before shaking his head. “Nope. Not going to do it.” 

“What?” she frowned. “Why not?” 

“Because whatever this is,” Will said, shaking the box. “It’s not for the baby.” 

She gave a half-hearted gasp, feigning innocence before smiling and giving him a shrug. “Just promise me you’ll use it and then tell me all about it.” 

“No,” Will shook his head, but he was grinning. 

Jack’s gift was a three-piece suit. Blue and purple with a hint of yellow and a little clip on tie. Paisley, a mixture of varying shades of blue and green.

It got a surprised chuckle from the other guests as well as Will. Bella must have picked it out. He was certain the only gift Jack had wanted to give him was a box full of condoms. 

***

“Do you think you’ll be a good father?” Hannibal asked. Will hadn’t been asleep but he hadn’t expected the other to be up. 

“Yes,” Will said, doing nothing to hide the uncertainty. He sat up, moving pillows behind him so he could rest against the headboard. “I don’t know. I guess wanting to be a good father isn’t going to be enough.” 

“You’ll be kind and gentle,” Hannibal said, sitting up and facing Will. “I can see that when I look at you.”

“I have a feeling he will try both of our patience.” 

“That would only seem fair,” Hannibal said, reaching out to touch the stomach. 

“Were you a handful?” Will asked, chuckling. 

“At times,” Hannibal said, with a one sided shrug. “Nothing serious. I liked to steal pastries and to go exploring.” 

“Doesn’t sound too bad,” Will said, expecting stories of torture and a fascination with fire. 

“Explorers have no need for supper or bedtimes, but apparently seven year olds do,” Hannibal said, smiling sadly as he remembered hiding from his father as his name was being called in hopes of spending the whole night in the woods. Back when he had a warm bed and a house full of food, a night full of adventures and freedom seemed far more appealing. 

“I can’t say I was much better,” Will admitted with a chuckle, his hand going over Hannibal’s. “I didn’t ask for a lot growing up, and I that’s what I got. I don’t want for him to have to ask.” 

“I assume you’re talking about affection,” Hannibal said, moving closer until his head rested on the belly. Will’s hand instantly went to his hair, playing with the strands as they slipped through the fingers. “I’m afraid that will be where I fail him.” 

“No.” Will shook his head. “You might not be able to see it now, but I know you’ll be the one he turns to when he’s upset. It’s what I do.” 

“I cannot offer him the understanding you can provide.” 

“We’re both missing pieces. I will give him understanding and you will show him patience, but love is not something he’ll be lacking from either of us.”   
Hannibal could only nod. 

Seven and a half months had quickly turned into four weeks. In less than a month their boy was going to come, ready or not. The parenting books, while contradicting each other on everything from discipline to praise, did little to teach him about affection. He didn’t want to fall short. He didn’t want his son to pay for his failings. 

***

Hannibal heard scratching at the front the door. He paused, moving the curtain away to look through a window in the hallways before going to open it with a soft sigh. 

A flash of auburn ran right by him, barely slowing down as he turned the corner. A moment later there was a happy squeal and laughter filling his house.  
Hannibal found Will on the floor next to Winston, hand on the dog’s belly in powerful scratches, his face is buried in the fur. 

“You shouldn’t be on the floor,” Hannibal said for a lack of anything better to say.   
Will groaned and sat up, laughing as Winston quickly flipped on to his stomach and sat at his knee. 

“Did he run away again?” Will asked, smiling as he patted the dog’s side. Two weeks ago, when they had been out, they had gotten a call from Winston’s new owners. 

He had made a run for it, jumping over a four foot fence in their backyard. Will had insisted they cut their shopping trip short and return home. Winston had been waiting for them by the door. Tonight was his third successful escape. 

“I assume so.” Winston put his head on Will’s knee and the younger man grinned, moving his hand to the dog’s head. The joy was so open and honest Hannibal could not bear to take it away, not again. “I’ll call Sarah. Have her drop off his things.” 

“Yeah, okay-” Will looked up, frowning. “What?”

“It’s clear that this is where he wants to be,” Hannibal said, kneeling by the pair and petting the dog’s head with one hand and cupping Will’s chin with the other. “This is where he belongs.” 

“Hannibal…” Will bit his lower lip, glancing down at Winston and then back at the older man. “Don’t screw with me.” 

Hannibal chuckled, pulling his hand free of the dog so he could hold Will’s face in both of his hands as they kissed. “Must I remind you that dogs are a lot of responsibility?” He asked as he pulled away. 

“You just couldn’t resist, hu?” Will shaking his head, groaning, though it was with a smile.

“I so seldom do when you’re concerned,” Hannibal said, his smile matching Will’s as he leaned close again. This time Will let go of the dog long enough to grab the waistcoat and pull him as close as he could, the other being mindful of his belly. 

“Think Sarah will understand?” Will asked, sitting back on his heels, teeth working over his lower lip until Hannibal’s thumb took its place, dipping into his mouth. 

“She will want what is best for the dog.” 

“Be nice,” Will said, a small request as his attention returned to Winston. It really wasn’t fair to Sarah or her husband. They must have gotten attached to the pup in the last few months, but he couldn’t bring himself to care too much. Between the dog and the baby, they were going to come as close as they could to being the ideal American family. The cannibalistic psychopath was a bonus.

***

They sat on the floor of the nursery, folding all the cloth they acquired over the last seven months. Lately, neither one of them could be trusted to go into a store without finding something for the baby. Will chuckled as he ran a finger over the expensive fabric of a button down shirt. 

“Once he starts school, you’re not allowed to dress him,” Will said, grinning at the older man. 

“Funny,” Hannibal said, frowning as he held up a hat with long puppy ears. “I had been thinking the same thing.” 

“Those are adorable!” Will said, snatching the hat out of his lover’s hand and holding it close. 

“Every little boy’s dream,” Hannibal said, smiling fondly at how gentle Will was with the fabric, running his hands over it as if was a child.

“And you’re the expert?” 

“No,” Hannibal admitted. “I just don’t see why a newborn would need a superhero shirt that comes with a cape.” 

“Suspenders?” Will challenged, eyebrow raised. “Bowties?” 

“Are you mocking my taste in clothing?” Hannibal asked, eyes narrowing. 

“Every chance I get since the moment we met,” Will said, and laughed when he found the other man in his personal space. 

The clothes fell to the floor, forgotten as Hannibal’s quick advance turned gentle. He eased Will on to his back, hand caressing the bearded cheek as he bent over for a kiss. He pulled back a moment later, brushing a curl away from Will’s face. “You’re beautiful even when you’re being insolent.” 

“You mean especially,” Will whispered, grabbing Hannibal by his tie and dragging him down again. 

***

Will smirked as he watched Hannibal fuss with the baby seat, too much of a gentleman to curse and growl in frustration. 

“Maybe Bentleys aren’t meant to have car seats,” Will teased, chewing on the nail of his thumb to hide his mirth.

“I’ve sown severed limbs together,” Hannibal said, his voice betraying the annoyance he felt, “I can manage a child’s car seat.” 

“Yes,” Will nodded, just a bit patronizing. “But this is for our child. Maybe we should get a fireman to install it.” 

Hannibal paused, crammed in the back, to glare at Will for a moment before returning to his task. He put his knee on the bottom portion, pulling the belt as hard as he could to make sure there was no give. When he finished and the car seat snapped into place he couldn’t help looking up at Will, wanting to share the accomplishment he felt. 

“I knew you could do it,” Will said, smile turning warm at the genuine sense of pride that radiated off the other man. 

“You may still want to consult a professional,” Hannibal said, climbing out of the car and coming over to Will’s side to give the seat another shake in order to test the straps. 

“You’re the only one I trust to keep us safe.” 

Hannibal stepped closer, resting his forehead against Will’s and running a thumb over a bearded cheek. “With my shield or on it,” he swore. 

***

“I can’t wait to be able to sleep on my stomach,” Will said, shifting in an attempt to find a more comfortable spot. “I miss that.” 

“Just one more week,” Hannibal remind him. 

“I can’t wait to have a few shots of whiskey.”

“I have a bottle of Dalmore in the basement.” Hannibal smiled as Will groaned next to him.. 

“You’re killing me,” Will said, sounding tired and annoyed. “Just for that, the first chance I get, I’m fucking you into the closest hard surface.” 

Hannibal did not dignify that with an actual response, though in all honesty the sound was a bit less than dignified. It was carnal with just a bit of needy. Their appetite for each other had not diminished in the last seven months but some things had become impossible to do once Will’s belly had grown too big. 

Will smiled, moving closer, pleased that he wasn’t the only one to miss that part of their relationship. “Yep,” he said, sleepy and satisfied by the images of Hannibal bent over the arm the couch, shirt and waistcoats still on, pants around his ankles, begging him to move faster as his hands grip the cushions. “I think I missed fucking you most of all.” 

Hannibal grumbled behind him, but Will was almost positive the other was simply agreeing with him. 

***

Will watched the way his lover’s shoulder stiffened. His face, though never very expressive, lost all emotion as a man sneered at them when he passed them on their morning walk. Hannibal’s eyes followed him and the younger man felt his heart drop, giving a painful twist as it fell.

This was his life now, the life he was willing to share with his son. A life that involved a killer, with little emotion and a need to control the world around him, righting slights and ridding the world of the rude.

He felt sick suddenly, even scared, as he looked at the man next to him. He felt stupid.

He had actually thought he could make a life with the doctor just because he could understand his hunger, his needs, even if he didn’t always agree with them. Will loved Hannibal’s ability to survive and to still find beauty in the world. He was a fool for thinking that would be enough.

He had always known Hannibal was dangerous but suddenly it was too close, too real. And too much.

***

Hannibal wasn’t pleased when he got home and found Will’s car gone. Considering the fact he was nine months along, Will really had no business driving. The cesarean was scheduled for the following afternoon and there was no reason for him to be anywhere but their home.

Hannibal insisted to himself that it was merely concern, and nothing else, that he felt as he dialed his lover’s number while looking out into an empty yard but had to admit to the chill that ran down his spine when it went to voicemail. 

The likely scenarios started to separate themselves from the far-fetched ones. He analyzed the last few days, their morning before Hannibal went into the office one last time, and the brief call around noon. 

He came to the conclusion that it wasn’t just a matter of a dead phone and a trip to the dog park, and hurried back to his car, driving far more reckless than he had in the past. Will could be anywhere but he hoped the younger man had not gone further than Wolf Trap. When the familiar house came into view, glowing from the inside out in the setting sun, Hannibal let out a sigh of relief as he made his way to the door. 

He was surprised once more when he found it locked and heard Winston being hushed.

“Will?” He refused to knock when he could practically feel the other’s presence just on the other side of the door. 

“Go away,” Will’s voice came through low, broken. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Will,” Hannibal said, leaning closer to the door. “Not unless you really want me gone. Is that what you want?” 

The silence stretched, and the only thing that broke it was the click of the lock sliding back.

“You could have picked the lock,” Will muttered as he closed the door and leaned against it, avoiding Hannibal’s eyes.

“Was it a test?” Hannibal asked, raising a brow and dropping his head to try to catch the other’s gaze. “I may cross the line of what most would consider appropriate behavior but I would not invade your personal space nor do I have any intentions of harming you. You should already know these things.”

Will dropped his head, face buried in his hands as his shoulders slumped. “I don’t know anything anymore.” He shook his head, groaning, fingers digging into his eyes as if that would clear his thoughts. “I don’t know you.”

“Have I done something?” Hannibal asked, voice soft and cautiously, the way Will spoke to his strays when they were uncertain about his motives and were unsure if they should run.

“Of course you did something!” Will exploded, throwing his arms in the air. “You kill people, you put them on display, and you serve them to people that consider you a friend!” the energy seemed to leave him as he relaxed against the door again, hands going to his stomach. “And I’m having your baby.” 

“You’re having our baby,” Hannibal corrected, taking a small step towards Will and then another. “And you knew all of this before. You know me.” 

“I don’t,” Will shook his head, tears slipping out. “I don’t know you, only who you say you are. I don’t know who you’ll be tomorrow.”

“No,” Hannibal shook his head, refusing to accept it. “You know who I am and I am more than the things I have done.” 

Will still seemed uncertain but willing to listen. 

“You know me, my dear Will. You know there is nothing I would deny you,” he said, taking a small step towards him. “You know that I like everything clean and put away but I’ll let you scatter our clothes as we make our way to the bed.” When Will’s lip twitched he took another step forward, stopping just within reach. “You know I’m set in my ways but will learn new recipes in the middle of the night just to please you. You know I’ll sneak Winston threats when no one’s around because when he’s happy, you’re happy.” 

Will snorted a little looking down at the floor. “You spoil him more than I do,” he muttered. 

“I can be cold, overbearing, demanding,” Hannibal went on, stepping closer, hands hesitantly settling on the round belly. “Controlling,” he added with a shrug. “There is no shortage of the negative, I imagine, and it would not be fair of me to ask you to overlook my flaws as you have been doing. I want to be a part of his life, a part of your life if you’ll let me, but I won’t force my way into either one. I couldn’t do this without you but I know you would be just fine without me.”

“Hannibal…” Will laid a hand over the one that rested on his stomach. “I’m just scared. You’re unpredictable.” 

“But never careless,” Hannibal defended himself. “We agreed on the code and I have yet to stray.” 

“One day you will,” Will whispered, shrugging, accepting it like one does death. “It’s not enough.” 

“And if I give up the Ripper?” Hannibal asked, looking down at their hands, his thumb making circles over flannel, soothing the movement underneath. “If I put him to rest, will that be enough?” 

“You’d do that?” Will asked. The kill was important to Hannibal, but what he did afterwards was an expression of himself. Their arrangement had only included that a mutual agreement had to be met before Hannibal was allowed to do as he pleased. “You’d give it up?” 

“Of course,” Hannibal shrugged. “You already see me. I have no need for it.” 

“Liar,” Will said, his features softening. “You mean it, don’t you?”

“Absolutely.”

“But you won’t stop,” Will confirmed. 

“Do you want me to?” 

Will sighed, glancing at his belly. Tomorrow they would be fathers. Their son would be out in the world, where Will would no longer be able to protect him. There was no reason for their boy to see the cruelty Papa had witnessed or the horrors that Daddy was forced to see. 

Still, he couldn’t bring himself to ask Hannibal to stop completely. The horror and cruelty was always going to be a part of their world and Papa was just evening out their odds. 

“Just be careful,” Will begged softly. “We need you.” 

Hannibal nodded, as he lowered himself on to his knees. Will caught the tears in his eyes, unsure when they formed but unwilling to mention them. The older man rested his forehead against the belly and felt the movement within. The last seven and a half months had left him excited and scared in equal parts but it had all still been very unreal. He had thought he needed to see the boy, to hold him, so he could love more than just the idea of him. 

The thought of losing both of them had shaken him more than he would ever admit. The movement under his touch was very real and so was the peace it gave him.

***

A soft whimper from their newborn son woke Will but Hannibal’s gentle murmur made him freeze. There was no dip in the bed, which meant that the older man had already been up. He turned and saw Hannibal on his knees by the bassinet. His body blocked the child but Will could see a raised elbow, which meant his hand was on the baby.

Their son was two days old and it was their first night home after Will’s cesarean. He was a healthy, chubby little boy, perfect in every single way. Head full of dark swirls, rosy cheeks, and a grip of a mighty warrior. Both fathers claimed lineage when his first diaper was changed. 

Hannibal had been on a constant move since the moment they walked through the front door. He made sure the baby was fed and dry, and Will was comfortable and stayed bed with bribes and threats, when necessary. After all that it seemed that the older man was still not ready to call it a night.

“Now, now, sweet boy,” Hannibal whispered. “Settle down. You’ll wake Daddy. I think you kept him up enough, don’t you? You really are just the sweetest tiny thing aren’t you? An itty-bitty little thing with a teeny tiny nose.”

Will grinned, stifling a laugh. Hannibal had been adamant about using baby talk when it came to their son and though technically that wouldn’t be considered baby-talk, it was as close as the doctor would get to gibberish.

“You’re not hungry, are you?”

The boy had quieted down before the question was fully formed, yawning and making Hannibal chuckle. 

“Oh, I see. You’re just making sure Papa is close by. That is not something you will ever have to worry about. Papa won’t let anything happen to you. This time I’ll …” Hannibal trailed off, bending over the child and laying a gentle kiss on his head. “Sweet dreams, sweet boy.”

When there was a shift on the bed Will reached out and pulled Hannibal close. Everything that needed to be said had been said several times over in the last seven and a half months. That night he was content with just holding the older man close and listening to their baby breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to edit. My job crushes dreams and imagination. 
> 
> Hope I got everything that you guys wanted from the preggo chapter. There were lots of tiny prompts over the months. If there is something specific you want to see (and it inspires me) let me know and I might add it.

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to fit in all the mpreg requests I got. It's almost finished, just not edited. 
> 
> Some things might not exactly match up with that was said in the earlier chapters. I wrote them mostly on the fly as the prompts rolled in - but it should all make sense. 
> 
> Please let me know if I missed a tag.


End file.
